Quinn Fabray's Plan: The Death of Glee Club
by annabx
Summary: What happens when Quinn acts on her desires? Not good with summaries, just give it a read. Serial Killer!Quinn.
1. Set In Motion

**A/N: I'm actually a huge Faberry fan but this just came to me. I'm not a natural writer so tell me what you think and if I should continue. Any mistakes as far as grammar wise are entirely my fault. **

* * *

><p><strong>Set In Motion<strong>

**Friday 8:15**

I walked into Glee and immediately spotted Rachel speaking with Finn with that special glint in her eye. I almost vomited as I sat next Finn, all the while glaring at Rachel getting my point across that I'd rather she leave. I'm guessing she got it because she quickly shot a glance at me before taking a seat next to Kurt.

"Hey babe." Finn smiled at me before kissing me on my cheek. I literally wanted to stab him as I watched him exchange a 'secret glance' with Rachel and I just knew that there was something going on. I quickly remove Finn's giant hand from around my shoulders and try my best to concentrate on Mr. Shuester's lesson but my mind was going haywire. All I could see was Rachel's blood on my hands, it almost made me smile. _Almost_.

The bell shrieked making me cringe at the sound. Rachel quickly approached me. "Quinn I know you and I don't have the greatest of friendships, but I find it crucial that we pick a song to sing next week today. I already have a list typed up as Mr. Shue is quite predictable, even if he weren't I have a list of songs for each glee member that I believe would fit my exquisite vocal range. Anyway, we can meet at my house; my dad's have an event to attend to. Unless of course you'd rather meet at your house then we can set up a time. "

I blinked a few times. This was a perfect opening. She had no idea what I wanted to do to her body, none of them sexual in the least.

I directed my most sincere smile at her and replied, "I'd love to come over tonight Rachel. Just text me the details and I'll see you later. Anything after five would be great." I grabbed my bag, not waiting for a response nor waiting for Finn to get up, knowing that he wanted to a few minutes alone with his mistress. Disgusting.

As the plans were made I quickly came up with everything I would need for my plan. What plan would that be? Killing Rachel of course! And anyone who gets in my way.

She's the source of all my problems, problems that are about to be solved.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Just a quick chapter that explains the plot. I'm open to criticism and what you want to happen.<strong>


	2. The Secret

**Chapter 2: The Secret**

It's been two weeks since that night. Two weeks of watching Finn having panic attacks in Glee whenever Rachel's name is brought up. He can't even look at me. I don't blame him, but he's a liability. The minute he opens his mouth my life is over. I was so stupid! I should have just waited. Waited to have Berry's blood splash against her own bedroom walls, wait for the warm liquid to splash onto my shirt. If I had just waited everything wouldn't be about to fall apart!

**Flashback **

_It was pouring outside by the time I had stabbed Rachel in her abdomen for who knows how many times when I heard a strangled cry from her bedroom door. There stood Finn freaking Hudson staring at his beloved Rachel Berry's guts (literally). His eyes shot to me then the knife then back to me. He then jetted down the hall way as fast as a clumsy gigantic human could. I snapped out of my state of shock to catch up with him. He had ran out in the pouring rain then stopped and starred at me as if he didn't know who I was. I wish everyone would just stop _looking at me like that_!_

"_How could you! She was nothing but nice to you! What happened to you Quinn?" He yelled in my face, his voice filled with hurt and anger. _

_Tears threatened to spill as I yelled over the howling wind and pounding rain, "I did this for us! She was going to take you away from me! Like she takes _everything_! She doesn't deserve to take what's mine, not again!"_

"_So you kill her? You need help Quinn, serious help." I shook my head, stepping forward but he took a step back looking at my shirt. I looked down to see blood soaking my white tank top, the knife still in my hand. _

_Looking back at Finn, I lifted the knife up, pointing at him, "You were going to leave me! I had no choice. It's your fault she's dead, your fault entirely. You couldn't keep doing this to us, breaking our hearts. So I got rid of her so you have no other option but me. You can finally love _me_!" I yell. All the sudden my world didn't revolve around this one conversation, I realized were outside where anyone can see and hear this whole thing. _

"_Just stop talking and help me clean up the evidence. You were right when you said I need serious help. Rachel is stronger than she looks and it took me forever to kill her, which made a huge mess. Since I did all this for you you're going to help and you're not going to say a damn word. I'm smarter than you Finn; I'll tell them it was you. I was just trying to save her but she just kept bleeding!" I started to fake cry. _

_Without looking at me, jaw clenched, he started to storm into the house. I quickly called after him, "The bleach is under the kitchen sink, you do the kitchen, and I'll clean the room." With that I followed suit. We were done three hours later, two hours to spare before her dads got home_.

**End of Flashback**

Someone slammed my locker shut, almost slamming my hand in the process. I looked over to see an angry Latina. Normally when someone approaches me in such a manner I would make their life a living hell, but this was Santana. She's not as tough as she looks but she can give an ass beating when truly necessarily. Plus, something tells me not to bark back as it seems she knows something.

"What is it San, I'm late for History." I say adjusting my book bag on my shoulder.

"Well_ Q,_ after grieving for about one point two seconds over Berry, I realized that you're the only one that would have enough lady balls, besides me of course, to execute her. I mean really Q are you that threatened by those argyle sweaters?" She asks with a smirk and quirked eyebrow.

My heart stopped for a millisecond before the adrenaline kicked in. Was it that obvious? If I say one wrong thing Santana is going to hold this over my head for as long as she can. Before my body made an involuntary twitch of some sort, I arched my eyebrow and smiled. I actually smiled and it _hurt_.

I gave a small laugh, "Are you out of your mind S? Berry told me to come over that night, but when I got there no one answered. I just assumed she went with her dads and the meeting just slipped her mind. I may have disagreed with Rachel on something's, actually her whole life, but I would never murder someone. It's tacky and I can't risk my parent's reputation over Berry." I finished, my heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

Santana eyed me for a minute before giving me a small smile. I almost breathed a sigh of relief but then she'd know something was up. "You're lying your ass off Fabray. I don't care that you can't seem to remember what_ really_ happened that night. I just want in." I almost ran down the hall. What does she mean she wants "in"? I couldn't tell if she was just fishing for a confession or wanting to go on a killing spree, which is so not what I planned. But thinking about it, I had a few ideas…

"E-excuse me?" I stutter.

"Look, Artie has been getting all up in Britt's and I's grills, he needs to back off. I can't put my hate in words when it comes to four eyes. So I say that you and I do something about that." She whispers, leaning in. My heart starts to slow down, and once again I realize that we are in a much too public place to be talking about murdering someone.

I lean in further, our foreheads almost touching. "Meet at my house tonight, don't mention this to _anyone. _Not even Brittany." I whisper fiercely back before adjusting my book bag and walking toward my History class.

* * *

><p>AN: Review! Review! Review please!


	3. The Next Night

**A/N: Most murders will only be in flashbacks because of how I plan to end this story. So sorry if you're waiting for all the gory details but they won't be coming for awhile, there are some in this chapter but they're not detailed. I try to update a couple times a week, spring break is coming up so that should make it easier. **

**Chapter 3: The Next Night**

**1:30 a.m.**

I quickly jammed my house key into the door and swung it open. Taking off my dirt covered shoes, closing the front door and finally started making my way upstairs. I wasn't expecting my dad to be waiting up for me. Ever since Beth we haven't talked much, I didn't think he'd care.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray where have you been, it's almost two in the morning and it's a school night?" His voice then seemed to leave him as he open and closed his mouth, taking in my appearance. I hadn't planned Artie's death being so messy, but it made it more enjoyable. His blood and the mud from the lake had clumped in my hair, and splattered all over my legs and torso. My hands were shaking; the thrill of the kill had not left my body yet.

I took in my dad's disgusted and bewildered face and tears immediately stung my eyes. He looked at me the same way when he kicked me out and I just could stand my dad doing the same thing and disowning me. "Dad it was a mistake, I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stop." I sobbed, covering my mouth with my hands so I didn't wake my mother.

My dad rubbed his chin then started to take a step closer to me but stopped himself, making me cry harder. "You need to go to the cops Lucy; you have to turn yourself in. This is the only way God is going to forgive you. How many sins are you going to commit before you finally start on Gods plans for you! First Beth and now committing a murder, my God Lucy get a grip." He shook his head rubbing his chin harder and turned away from me.

I looked to my left and saw my dad's golf clubs and paused. Slowly looking at my dad who had his shoulders hunched probably trying to come up with something else to say and moved quickly but quietly, grabbing the smallest one, hoping for the impact to be twice as hard. I slowly crept up on him just as he turned around I froze.

"Quinnie what are you doing?" His eyes pleading with mine but I couldn't feel sympathy, not now.

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry daddy. I love you." Before he could say anything I swung as hard as I could at his head, knocking him on to the leather couch. I kept swinging not stopping until his blood stained the rug.

I looked at the golf club and wondered why I didn't feel any remorse. Why was this so easy, so enjoyable? The bodies are piling up, what if someone finds Artie's body? What am I going to do with my father's? I needed to slow this down; doing this too fast is going to cause too many questions. But for now, I needed to go find the bleach and clean up this mess.

**School**

"Are you kidding me Quinn, your own dad?" Santana whispered angrily at me. We met under the bleachers before school; I had to tell her how far I was willing to keep our secret. I just frowned at her. Didn't she get it? I did this for her, for us.

"Santana why are you mad? He's my dad not yours. I did it for you, for me. He knew San. I couldn't risk him telling, he _wanted_ me to turn myself in, turn ourselves in. I was just trying to protect you, please don't be mad." I touched her hand. I was trying to be a good friend. Why was that so hard to understand?

Santana gently removed my hand from hers, "You need help Q. What we did last night was one thing and is wrong in its own right, but what you did to Russell, there has to be something deeply wrong with you." She frowned. I wanted to slap it off her face.

"What we did last night was all for you Lopez. Don't forget that. I don't see anything wrong; I was just helping a friend. So don't you dare look down on me, your just as guilty as I am. Your hands are dirty, and when or if I go down you're going with me." I sneer in her face and walk away.

"Wait Quinn, don't leave mad. Tell me what you told your mom this morning." She said turning me around to face her.

"I told her that you and I stayed up watching movies last night and I have no idea where my dad was, I never saw him. She didn't even notice the rug was missing. I'll have to buy a new one because I'm sure she'll ask when I get home." I said, but I was still so angry with Santana.

She bit her lip before saying, "I told my parents I was at Britt's last night." Are you kidding me?

"How stupid could you be S? Have you not watched all those movies and shows about this shit? We have two different alibis for that night. If we're ever questioned we're screwed up the wall. Both of our parents were told two different things, you're supposed to look out for me San! I'm the one you committed the crime with, not her!" I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Q, calm down. You're the one that roped me into this, I was just along for the ride, and you can't turn this on me." Her eyes wide, pleading with me, just like my father's had.

I shook my head, "Don't you dare blame this all on me when it was your idea in the first place!"And with that I quickly walked away before she could call out again.

I shouldn't have trusted anyone with this. But I don't understand why she was so mad at me. It was her idea in the first place. Santana had encouraged me last night and when we had gone over the plan. She must had told someone and their guilt tripping her or something. The only person that could guilt trip Santana Lopez was Brittany S. Pierce. She wasn't supposed to tell!

I stopped in my tracks and ran to the bathroom, tears already streaming down my face. She wasn't supposed to tell! I kick the trash can filled with paper towels across the bathroom then grip my hair wanting to pull it out. But that wasn't good enough. I needed to hurt something, anything!

"She wasn't supposed to tell!" I scream as I smash the bathroom mirror with my fist as hard as I could over and over again. I finally stopped when my own blood was streaming down my arm. I stared at my reflection and I knew what I had to do, because she wasn't supposed to tell.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I was focusing more on showing how deep and worse Quinn's mental state is getting, so I hope I managed to do that. There will be a flashback of someone's death next chapter; I bet you can guess who. ***_**I know bleach doesn't clean everything up, but in this story it does**_*****

**Also I was told I need more humor in this chapter, but I can tell you now you won't find many 'funny' parts in this story in the future. It's not meant to be funny, obviously. But I'll ****try**** to add a few here and there. One last thing, next chapter includes Finn and Rachel. **

**So with that review, review, review! (:**


	4. Movie Night

**A/N: Any spelling mistakes are my fault. I noticed one or two in the last one. Sorry bout that.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Movie Night<strong>

I stared at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. My face void of any emotions, just looking into my own hazel eyes. I started to touch my face with my fingertips, over the bridge of my nose, my cheeks, and my forehead. Then, slowly drawing back my right hand, I slammed my fist into my cheek with all the strength I could muster, making me cry out. Breathe coming fast now I drew back again and slammed my fist into every part of my face until it was red and swollen. I steadied myself against the sink before studying my now bloodied face.

My nose looked broken, a brown and blue bruise next to my temple, and my cheeks brown and blue. I smiled to myself because this felt almost as good as beating someone's face in with a golf club. But nothing would ever feel as great as torturing someone. How great it felt over powering Rachel for once, beating my dad's head in until I heard his skull break in two, even when Brittany and I played cat and mouse last night. It felt fucking amazing, like there was nothing else in this world that could bring me such joy.

**Flashback**

_My mother had announced that she'll be going to Montana to help search for my dad. She had decided I would stay back just in case he comes home. And since he won't be, I had decided that Brittany and I were going to have a little movie night, just the two of us. It took lots of convincing and a few lies, lies like Santana would be joining us. But I don't like being a liar where it's not completely needed, I could have just promised Brittany cupcakes and unicorns and that would have worked, but I did invite Santana. She just wouldn't be showing up for awhile._

_Brittany had brought Finding Nemo and her diary because she was afraid her cat would read it again. I had the popcorn and sweets already setup so we put in the movie and settled on the couch. Half way through the movie I couldn't wait any longer. My adrenaline had kicked in the minute the movie started. I looked over at Brittany who was whispering the dialogue to herself. _

_I smiled, "How does it feel?" I ask her. _

_She looked over at me with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"_

_I chuckled under my breath before continuing, "I meant how it feels to know that this is the last movie you'll ever watch." Britt slowly, almost scared that I would pounce on her, moved away. I could tell she wanted to run, just be anywhere but here. I smiled even wider._

"_What are you talking about Q?" Her blue eyes widening and gulps rather loudly._

"_Please, you're not as stupid as you lead everybody to think. Quite frankly I'm surprised you even agreed to come over." I move a little closer to her. _

"_You told me that San was going to be here. That's the only reason I came over." She got up to leave, but since the only way to go out the front door was to pass me, she wasn't so lucky. I shot up out of my seat blocking her path. _

"_Are you sure? Because I think you and I can still have fun. Or at least I could." I pushed her as hard as I could, make her head hit against the fireplace mantel. She cried out and fell on to the floor. _

"_Come on Brittany, I think you can give me a little more fight than just sitting there looking pathetic!" I yell in her face. I wasn't expecting the hand that came my way. Pain shot through the right side of my face almost making tears spring to my eyes. _

_Smiling down at her I said, "That's more like it."_

_She shoved me on to the couch and started for the stairs. She was so predictable. I ran after her, grabbing her leg making her lose her balance and tried to drag her back down the stairs. She kicked me in my chin and ran the rest of the way up. Damn her and her long legs. The excitement raced through my body, I never thought this would happen this way. _

_I run back down the stairs and head over to the coffee table, grabbing the knife I hid under the pile of newspapers. If she thought she was getting out alive she was wrong. I had prepared for every possibility, and during preparation I disconnected all phone lines which I have no doubt that she's trying to call for help, and if she screamed bloody murder no one would hear her. My parents had sound proofed the house when Frannie, for some idiotic reason, though it would be fun to take up drum lessons. _

_I slowly crept up to my room making sure not to make a noise. I froze when I heard footsteps and a door close quietly, she was in my room. I sauntered up to my closed door and knocked. "Britt Britt, you in there? I'm sorry okay? Just let me in." I say gently. I didn't hear anything for a minute._

_But then I heard her, "Go away Quinn! I'm not leaving this room until San gets here." My heart, if even possible, felt like it sped up faster and was about to explode out of my chest. If San got here before I got rid of Brittany I was screwed. _

_I banged on the door so hard my hand felt as if I were slapping it against concrete. "Open this damn door Brittany!" I backed up and threw my body at the door. I screamed as I kicked, slammed, and banged at the door. I stop to collect myself. Then I started laughing. Frannie's room is right next to mine, the bathroom joins our rooms. I laugh as I enter her bedroom, go through the bathroom and into my own. _

"_Come out come out where ever you are." I say in a sing song voice. _

**End of Flashback**

I took one more glace into the mirror before going and finding the first aid kit. The police were going to question me on Brittany's death. I had told my mom that someone broke into the house with a knife and tried to slaughter us, only I was lucky and found a way out before her. After cleaning up myself inflected wounds I went to go find an appropriate dress.

I arrived at her funeral, spotting Ms. Pierce immediately and walked over. I let a few tears fall as I gave her my condolences.

"Thank you Quinn, I know Brittany would want you here. I –"She got cut off by a screaming Latina.

I whipped my head around to find a furious Santana. "Santana I'm so sorry." I say as I walk over to give her a hug. She slaps my hand away from her and pushes me back.

"You did this! You don't belong here!" She yelled in my face.

"San your just stressed and your grieving, it's okay, but please don't blame this on me." I start to sob.

A look of disgust settled on her face, "Get out! I swear to God Quinn Fabray if you don't leave I will hurt you! Get. Out!" Trying to look hurt and rejected I ran out of the church and got in my car.

Half way to my house I started laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this chapter over and over again and I'm still not sure about it. The characters death is predictable, but I really don't think you'll guess the next one, I'm excited about it. Anyway I know I said Rachel and Finn would be in this chapter and they were but I just didn't like it. So next time I won't promise anything like that. **

**Hope you like this chapter though, and for the very few people who read this I appreciate it. Special thank you to ****ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH for reviewing! It means a lot. **

**I hoped you liked it! Review please! (:**

**What will Quinn do next?**


	5. Silence

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but I just don't have the motivation and school has been taking over my life recently. But I plan on updating more often. I'll try to write a few chapters ahead so the wait isn't as long. Like I said this chapter is utter bullshit and was rushed. I don't blame you if you stopped reading it.**

**Chapter 5: Silence**

The silence was thick as I realized what I had done. I started to shake while trying to collect my surroundings again. His lifeless brown eyes staring up into nothingness. I choked on a sob that threatened to escape my throat; instead I let the silence engulf me.

I felt as if the silence was taunting me and belittling me, making me face everything I have done. I wanted to scream or laugh just do something to fill the stale air. But I couldn't. I could only reach out and stroke his soft brown hair and pray that he knew how terrible sorry I was. It was a new emotion that has never washed over me before; it was like a thick blanket suffocating me from the inside out.

My mind couldn't grasp a thought for long always moving on to the next before I could fully comprehend what I was thinking. So instead I focused on the silence and let it hurt my ears with its harsh truths. I traced his somewhat smooth skin, starting with the side of his forehead, moving down to the stubble on his chin. I looked down and saw the steak knife still in the side of his leg and the fire poker sticking up from the middle of his stomach. I lightly trailed my fingers over his chest to touch the metal that was still warm from my sweating hands.

Before I could do anything else I heard a hesitant knock on the door letting me know that I wasn't as quite as I had hoped. But that simple knock soothed all my worries, breaking the silence. I was grateful for it. Looking down at my white and green dress I could see spots that were to noticeable and dark to be mistaken as anything other than blood.

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked once more seeming more sure of themselves this time. I quickly undid the zipper on the side of my dress and wiggled out of it before running as quietly as I could to the bedroom. I ripped the light blue sheet off the bed and wrapped it around myself thankful that he hadn't made his bed before quickly tiptoeing to the door, ruffling my hair and plastered a giddy smile on my face as I flung the door open.

The next day wasn't easy. I felt anxious as if someone would pop out of a dark corner and interrogate me, like they knew everything. But someone did know. I could feel her brown eyes bore into my back as I walked down the hall. I tightened my slick ponytail making sure to tug extra hard in the hopes of easing my worries but to no avail. Her gaze was starting to make me sweat.

I abruptly turned around in search for those eyes that I knew would be holding hatred and rage. It didn't take long and when hazel meant brown I immediately regretted it. Her eyes didn't hold any sort of rage, instead they held threats. All the sudden I couldn't hear the bustle of the other students as they rushed to their classes hoping the bell doesn't ring before they got here. But I was frozen. All I heard was silence, heavy, deafening silence as we stared at one another. Neither wanting to back down, even if I could I don't think I would be able to.

Pushing off the locker that she had been leaning against Santana slowly made her way over to me, a smug look on her face. Finally stopping in front of me she got so close to me that the tips of our shoes touched, but she didn't say anything. She just stared at me, waiting for me to break the silence. But I couldn't, what was I supposed to say? What did she know exactly?

Apparently seeing that on my face she started talking.

"So I heard Mr. Shue isn't at school today. Supposedly he didn't call in sick and he's not answering his phone or his door for that matter. I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that right Q?" Her voice was sickly sweet, but I heard the contempt underneath her words.

Snapping out of whatever trance I was in I straightened my back before answering with more confidence than I was feeling at the moment. "I don't know what you're talking about San. You seem to think I'm part of everything that goes on in this town," I lowered my voice while leaning in before continuing. "But I think Artie would disagree with me. Don't you think?" I grinned as her smile faltered for a second before it was back in place.

"If I were you I'd watch out Q. I swear the minute I have the tiniest bit of evidence I'm turning your ass in. So watch yourself because I will be there when you mess up." She wasn't playing nice anymore as she seemed to lean in making herself tower over me. But I knew Santana too well. I knew what made her tick, what made her _break_.

"Are you sure about that San? I mean you couldn't even watch out for Brittany and now she's not here. I mean she was the _love of your life_ after all, wasn't she? Maybe you shouldn't watch me and watch the ones you love instead." All pretenses of a smile left Santana's face as she seemed to shrink back before my eyes, blinking back tears.

"Yikes, is that still an open wound? I would have thought by now you'd be sleeping with half the school forgetting about Brittany. I mean you only used her because she spread her legs so easily right?" I said in an innocent voice, a smirk plastered on my face.

I wasn't expecting the fist that came my way making my head collide with one of the lockers. I gasped out in pain as I clenched my forehead and slid to the cold floor. Looking up as fast as I could, making me a bit dizzy, I looked into those brown eyes and begged with my own hazel eyes for her to keep going. Some sick part of me actually wanted this. I wanted her to throw me around and hit me as hard as she could. Because I knew I deserved it. But that would be selfish and stupid, no matter how many bruises Santana's fists could give me it wouldn't be enough to wipe away my sins.

"Santana." I breathe out harshly still holding on to the side of my head.

But neither of us said anything else, we just stared, leaving us in silence. And that's when I knew. I knew that no matter what I did she couldn't stay mad at me; she just couldn't find it in her. After everything I've done to her, every harsh word, every action I did to hurt her, she just couldn't hold it against me. Not because we were best friends but because she thinks I'm mentally ill.

I didn't want her sympathy though, something she already knew. So we didn't say anything else.

But with Santana the silence spoke volumes. I felt her heartbreak, anger, and hatred, and underneath all that her concern for me. It was so strong and suffocating I had to avert my eyes from hers. These emotions were new and mentally draining. I wasn't supposed to be feeling anything. But yet here I was having… _feelings_. With the weight of the silence I got up and half ran half walked out the school doors.

I needed to stop the swarm of emotions that were whirling at the pit of my stomach.

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter so if you're still following this story I commend you. Review, blah blah blah. I'll try to update soon. x**


	6. My Bad

Sorry this isn't an update! I finally checked my email and saw that some people are foplowing it and even though it's just a few I got excited! Ever since school has been out I've not been able to access my wifi nor do I have cable which truly sucks. For the last couple of months I've been in California visiting family leaving me not much time to write. Now that things have calmed down and I'm able to get back on the computer I do plan on continuing this story. I think with chapter five I lost my way a little. But no more excuses! I hope to update soon and I'd like to thank anyone whose still reading! Xx


End file.
